syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
January 28
1920 Buffalo Evening News- All Set For State Title Game Thursday All-Syracuse Confident Of Defeating Orioles At Broadway Auditorium All seems to be set for the extraordinary doubleheader basketball treat of the season booked for the Broadway Auditorium tomorrow night. Word has been received from All-Syracuse who will meet the Orioles that the Syracusans will reach here on the Empire State Express and will put up at the Oriole hotel. About 300 Salt City fans will accompany the team. The Orioles are ready for the whistle and confident. The big hall has been arranged so as to accommodate several thousand people and in fact everything is ready for the contest. No out of town team has ever aroused the interest which the Syracuse club has stirred up in local basketball fandom. The visitors are most rightly respected for their ability and there are a large number who fear the waterloo of the Orioles. It should be a wonderfully brilliant game. The class of basketball which these teams should furnish should surpass anything ever seen in this city. The Syracuse five are the undisputed Central New York champions and the Orioles are conceded the best hereabouts. The contest involves the New York championship and both teams will battle as never before for supremacy. Every arrangement has been made to handle a bumper crowd. Every detail has been cared for to provide comfort for the fans. The seating arrangements will accommodate several thousand and there has been a brisk demand for reservations which can be made at Spaldings, 611 Main Street. The members of Buffalo Nest 1, Fraternal Order of Orioles will march to the hall leaving Oriole hall at 7:30 o’clock. Secretary Vincent A. Plunket has a block of reserved seats for the membership. The state championship contest starts at 9:15 o’clock. Syracuse Herald- Undefeated All-Syracuse Five Plays Buffalo Team Tonight All-Syracuse Five Primed For Struggle; Easter Brands Oppose Local Athletes On Armory Court; Dollard To Referee; Visitors Hope To Break Winning Streak Of Crisp’s Men With both teams primed for the struggle, the undefeated All-Syracuse court tossers will clash with the Easter Brands of Buffalo tonight on the State Armory court. Eddie Dollard, coach of the Syracuse University quintet, has been secured to referee tonight’s encounter. Last Monday night the visitors won the Y.M.C.A. championship of Buffalo when they defeated the Wheats. It is said that the Easter Brands are represented with an exceptionally strong team and expect to give the locals one of the hardest games of the season. With a record of eleven straight victories the All-Syracuse court tossers are confident of adding the scalp of the invaders to their list of triumphs. Manager Crisp sent his men through a long workout last night and they are in fine shape for the contest with the Buffalo five. The game will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock. The lineup of the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, lg, Casey, rg. EASTER BRANDS: Mowrey, lf, Greene, rf, Wohlert, c, Gregory, lg, Schmidt, rg. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Play Blackhawks At Moline The Syracuse Nats open a four game road trip tonight in Moline against the Tri-City Blackhawks with the hope of insuring a fourth spot rating by a victory. At present the Nats hold a one half game edge over the Blackhawks who dropped a game to Toledo last night. The Blackhawks have held a jinx over Syracuse all year winning two regularly scheduled league games and two exhibitions from the local quint. But Syracuse is confident that a victory will be obtained tonight. Of the two road victories scored by Syracuse this season, one was in Moline where the Nats stopped the Chicago Gears 57 to 55. Tonight will mark the first loop appearance of Mike Novak, George Nelmark and Steve Sharkey against Tri-City, formerly known as the Buffalo Bisons, although the trio were present in Syracuse uniform at an exhibition loss to the same club in Elmira. Don Otten continues to be the big threat of Tri-Cities, but Nat Hickey has several other reliable men including the Raeder twins Howie and Len to call upon. Pop Gates, clever playmaker of the club, has been unable to play in the last two or three games but he may be active tonight. Following tonight’s game the Nats move to Sheboygan for a Thursday night game then to Chicago on Friday, and Oshkosh Saturday, before returning home for a Feb. 4 game against Detroit. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Return To Hubtown For Action Collegian Jim Tucker will be in uniform of the Syracuse Nationals Sunday when the club returns from Boston for its encounter with Philadelphia. The Nats profited from the “kid’s night” experiment taking a game lead over Boston after a 94-79 triumph over Fort Wayne. The Celts bowed to Rochester in Philadelphia and can do no better than tie the Syracusans in their tussle tonight at Beantown. Despite snow and cold 3,062 fans, including 772 children under 15, were in attendance. It was the largest single game turnout to witness the Zollners here in two seasons. Tucker, 6 feet 7, Duquesne student, will continue studies while participating in all Nats home games and some road battles. A fourth period splurge enabled the Cervimen to keep a perfect home record against Fort Wayne which has never won a game here. Ahead 48-34 at halftime and by 16 points early in the third period, Syracuse saw the advantage cut to 58-56 before it started the crushing drive. At Boston tonight the Nats will be seeking their initial win away from home against the Celts. In two previous tries the club has been beaten 107-74 and 94-90. Both Boston and Syracuse are idle tomorrow. FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (6-4-16), Meineke (3-2-8), Rosenthal (3-1-7), Foust (4-2-10), Houbregs (2-1-5), Phillip (2-6-10), Zaslofsky (6-3-15), Brian (2-3-7), Walther (0-1-1) TOTALS (28-23-79). SYRACUSE: Schayes (9-4-22), Rocha (4-3-11), Lloyd (6-1-13), Kerr (4-4-12), Seymour (4-3-11), King (3-3-9), Kenville (0-2-2), Farley (6-2-14) TOTALS (36-22-94). Score at halftime- Syracuse 43, Fort Wayne 34. Officials- Eisenstein and Rudolph. 1959 Niagara Falls Gazette- Nats Topple Detroit, Costello Tallies 23 The Syracuse Nationals, blazing away with a 56.3 shooting percentage, whipped homestanding Detroit 121-107 in a National Basketball Assn. contest Tuesday night. Dolph Schayes with 28 and former Niagara University star Larry Costello with 23 more, sparked the Nats to their victory. Bob Pettit, the St. Louis Hawks' bread and butter man, has another jewel in his crown as pro basketball's Mr. Everything—that of a "driver." It is one generally given to a man many inches smaller than himself who relies on speed and ability to shake a defensive man. When the wags talk of a center 6 feet 9 inches, like Pettit, it is usually about his ability to rebound and hit with outside hook of jump shots. But when a big man begins to drive past defensive players, what can you say? Ask the New York Knicks. They felt the sting in the last 22 seconds of an overtime period at Madison Square Garden when Pettit drove underneath for the basket that brought the Hawks a 112-111 victory. And Fuzzy Levane's New York crew can't have too much of an answer. Pettit scored 34 points on a variety of shots that had the crowd of 14,287 agog. They already knew that the former Louisiana State University All-America was the league's leading scorer with a 29-points a game average, and the No. 2 rebounder behind Boston's Bill Russell. This they accepted, but when he began to outrun the new defense it was way too much. The situation was similar to one in Detroit last Friday when Pettit led the Western Division All Stars to a 124-108 victory over the East. Playing with 19 of the league's best talent, he scored 25 points and shared the game's most valuable player award with Minneapolis rookie Elgin Baylor. After the game, he gave the trophy to Baylor. Against the Knicks, Pettit played all but a few minutes and never seemed to tire. He was among the first to congratulate teammate Jack McMahon for a 40-foot last second basket that sent the game into overtime. Jack Twyman led the Cincinnati Royals to a 100-92 victory over the Philadelphia Warriors in the opening game of the twinbill at Madison Square Garden. Twyman scored 37 points, 23 in the first half. But his three consecutive baskets in the third quarter put the Royals in front for good, after they blew a 13-point lead. SYRACUSE: Schayes (12-4-28), Kerr (6-2-14), Conlin (6-5-17), Costello (10-3-23), Bianchi (5-3-13), Hopkins (4-3-11), Palazzi (2-0-4), Greer (4-3-11), Dierking (0-0-0) TOTALS (49-23-121). DETROIT: Dukes (7-5-19), Lloyd (0-0-0), Jordon (8-7-23), Shue (9-4-22), McGuire (3-7-13), Noble (5-0-10), Holup (6-7-19), Farley (0-0-0), McMillon (0-1-1) TOTALS (38-31-107). 1960 Utica Daily Press- Pistons Walloped By Nats, 144-108 Detroit—Both the Syracuse Nationals and the Minneapolis Lakers snapped long losing streaks in a National League Assn. doubleheader here last night. The Nats cooled the hot Detroit Pistons, 144-108, to snap a losing string of four games. The Lakers bested the hapless Cincinnati Royals, 116-112, for their first victory in six contests. Dolph Schayes, with 30, and ex-Detroiter George Yardley with 22, led the Syracuse frolic at the expense of the Pistons, who had won five of their previous six starts. The Pistons stayed within five points of Syracuse until the eight-minute mark of the second quarter, when Al Bianchi dropped a pair of baskets to start the Nats on a splurge in which they outscored Detroit, 13-6, to give them a halftime edge of 70-55. The Pistons never came close in the final half against the Nats, who finished with a blazing shooting percentage of .553. They sank 56 out of 106 shots. The 144 points marked the most the Nats have scored on a road game this season. Minneapolis snapped a five-game losing streak and handed the Royals their sixth defeat in a row and their ninth loss in the last 10 game. Minneapolis now has won three games since Jim Pollard became coach nine contests ago. All three of the contests have been over the Royals. Cincinnati jumped into an early 11-3 lead but Minneapolis pulled even 27-27 at the quarter and held a 53-51 haltime margin. The score: SYRACUSE: Barnett (1-0-2), Bianchi (8-1-17), Cable (6-0-12), Costello (5-0-10), Dierking (2-2-6), Greer (8-3-19), Hopkins (4-3-11), Kerr (6-3-15), Schayes (10-10-30), Yardley (6-10-22) TOTALS (56-32-144). DETROIT: Alcorn (2-0-4), Conlin (5-2-12), Dees, 0-2-2), Dukes (4-6-14), Howell (9-4-22), Lloyd (6-1-13), McGuire (4-2-10), McMillon (3-3-9), Noble (1-0-2), Shue (8-4-20) TOTALS (42-24-108). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1958-59 Category:1959-60 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:January 28 Category:Barnett Category:Bianchi Category:Cable Category:Casey Category:Conlin Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Dierking Category:Dollard Category:Farley Category:Greer Category:Holup Category:Hopkins Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley